Ein Sof Aur
Ein Sof Aur (or Aur for short) is the dark sorcerer and main protagonist of the Maou no Hajimekata series. Introduction A sorcerer of unmeasured strength, he spent more than 70 years on his life's quest to find and plot the courses of several Dragon's Veins and develop a technique to capture and store the massive amount of mana contained within this crossing point. Now that he has gained a near infinite reserve of mana, he has summoned the succubus Lilu and is putting into motion his evil plan to create a dungeon to protect himself and his dungeon core and gain ultimate power. Appearance Aur appears to be in his mid twenties, despite being nearly 100 years old, having restored his youthful appearance using the power he gained from the dragon vein. He is about 6' with shoulder length brown hair and, despite the soft beautiful appearance of his face, it is clear that he is a devilish man willing to go to unfathomable lengths and break beyond the bounds of sanity to achieve ultimate power. Personality Aur is quite evil. His personality is quite cocky and he is very open about his desire to subjugate all beautiful women to his will among other things. He also has a distinct lack of any moral compass, being willing to manipulate, torture, and even drive people insane to achieve his goals. He also has a distinct hatred of other men, often tricking them and screwing them over much harder than his female enemies. However he does have trust issues, as his more intellectual opponents have outsmarted him by using this as an advantage. He does possess a small compass of morality, as he treats his subordinates fairly and doesn’t go back on his word. Summary Abilities After 70 years of plotting the path of the Dragon's Veins and developing a techinique to store and seal the massive amount of mana contained within the crossing point, Aur has gained a near infinite reserve of mana to do with as he pleases without having any worries of mana shortage. If it's about mana, he is the best in the world when it comes to dealing with it. Aur has studied magic to some extent. However, most of his research with magic focused on the dungeon core, making him average to above-average in every other area of magic. He doesn't have much combat experience, physical or magical, so he is not fit for a fighting role and depends on Yunis, Lilu, and his demon army for combat while Aur provides support with his knowledge of tactics and strategy and his magical knowledge and spells. 10.jpg Aur uses remote attacks.jpg Aur's_transformation.jpg Dubbed as the dark sorcerer, Aur is able to use various magic skills. Aging Negation: Infinity Stamina: Demon Summoning: Aur can summon various demons from the underworld. Remote Attacks: The ability which allows him to launch his attack from a distance away. Curse/Magic Sealing: The ability to nullify others' magic. Regeneration: Healing: Transformation: Memory Manipulation: The ability to manipulate others' memories, including inserting a false memory into their mind. Category:Characters Category:Male